


Wade Wilson's Minor Identity Crisis

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [50]
Category: Deadpool (2016), The Voices (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Identity Issues, Wade is Jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson hasn’t always been Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Wilson's Minor Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Various bits of Deadpool's history has been fudged for the purposes of this fic.

-z-

 

Wade Wilson hasn’t always been Wade Wilson.  But, between the bullets and various knives to the head, sometimes that’s hard to remember.

After surviving the fire, after Bosco and Mr. Whiskers, after Fiona and Lisa and Alison and poor Dr. Warren who tried so hard – it’s easier than it should have been to get out of Milton and resettle himself in Vancouver.

“Maybe one day I’ll cut your head off and put it in the fridge, Al,” he says, leaning his head against Al’s shoulder.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she says, sounding bored.

“As long as we don’t get a cat,” Wade says, “I think we’ll be okay.”

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched _The Voices_ , I can't recommend it enough.


End file.
